Hot For Teacher
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Hidan has detention with Kakuzu, it starts to pour with rain, and Kakuzu takes him home... YAOI! LEMON! slight MASOCHISM!


**Hot For Teacher**

**AN: I changed Hidan a little bit, just 'cos it wouldn't of fit in as well, and I'm working on the next chapter of I Want It All, it's going to be a lemon! Hidan is 17, and Kakuzu is 30. Oh and it's my birthday today (Yays!) so please be nice! Much appreciated :)**

Hidan scowled and stared at the paper money infront of him, they were in business and were in groups playing some weird sort of monopoly. It was supposedly teaching them how to look after their money, and not spend it recklessly. Hidan couldn't care less about this sort of thing, he could get people to do this for him.

There was only 10 minutes left of the lesson, and he really wondered why he had agreed to switch to business. The teacher was an asshole as well, nevermind the fact that he looked weird, well, the bits they could see anyway, as most of it was covered up with a weird mask.

Hidan often wondered how most of the teachers in the school got the job, as quite a few had at least part of their faces covered, they could be anyone under there, the thought made Hidan grimace.

"Hidan-kun it's your turn" His lavender eyes snapped back to the board game, glaring little imaginary holes in the table. "Skip me, I'm not wasting my fucking time with this shitty game" The girl seemed slightly taken aback, but nodded and the boy on the other side of him rolled instead.

He felt eyes boring into him, and he was pretty sure it was Kakuzu-sensei, the man was always obsessed with money, the old miser did not have time for kids, and Hidan was sure money was the only reason he was here.

"Hidan, is there a problem?" The voice was low and had a natural husk to it, Hidan gave his teacher a cheeky stare, and shrugged, standing, a few seconds later the bell went. A smirk was set in stone on Hidan's face as he challenged his teacher with no words, the room was silent as everyone slowly filed out of the room, not making eye contact with either male.

"Detention. After school, an hour, don't be late" Hidan scoffed and cursed at him, holding up his middle finger as he sauntered casually out of the room. Detentions were a common affair for the zealot.

Most of his teachers hated him, just as he hated them. He enjoyed English though, as it was a creative but sensible subject, this was the only subject teacher that liked him too, he excelled in the subject.

The day passed quickly, and Hidan muttered under his breath, drawing the gazes of a few curious students. Standing, he gathered his bag, and slouched towards Kakuzu's room, in no hurry at all. He honestly couldn't care less if he was late, though his brain was telling him, the later he arrived, the later he would leave.

By the time he reached the room, school had been out for 8 minutes, and the corridors were practically empty, except for the old slow-poke or do-gooder who had stayed behind to help their favourite teacher. Hidan scoffed at the idea of being a teacher's pet, no way would he kiss a teachers ass, he didn't care about the grade boost it may get him.

He thumped his fist twice on the door, waiting a mere second before walking in, not bothering to allow his teacher to invite him in, he would do whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

"Hidan, I presume you know why you're here" The zealot rolled his eyes, and nodded once, he couldn't be bothered with his teacher's crap today, or any day for that matter.

"This is fucking stupid! I didn't even do any shit" Kakuzu just sat, staring the silver haired boy down. Hidan noticed that his teacher was still covered up, the only thing really showing were his hands and his eyes, which were as abnormal as his dress sense. Green iris, no pupil, and red sclera, Hidan's weren't particularly normal either, and he found himself getting lost in the emotionless gaze.

"Hey sensei, why do you wear so much fucking clothing? You allergic to the sun of some shit like that?" Kakuzu sighed and chuckled coldly, as if remembering something almost sad.

"Because I'm not like you Hidan" the voice was almost soothing, and it made Hidan raise an eyebrow. "As for your detention, and to teach you a lesson, I want you to sort out my cheques"

Hidan groaned but shuffled over, and pulled up a chair up so he was sitting opposite the miser, keeping his gaze on the papers, for fear that he would lose himself, and try to peel the mask and hood away from the elder male.

After 10 minutes of silence, Hidan risked a glance at his teacher, who was engrossed in counting his money. Hidan was shocked at just how much money the man had, it made him rethink his reasoning's for the man working in the school, maybe he did like kids after all.

Silently he went back to work, not wanting to disturb the man from his counting, knowing that he would probably have to start again if interrupted.

"You can go now Hidan" the zealot nodded blankly before heading towards the fire door that lead straight out into the car park. He paused when he saw the amount of rain falling from the sky, and judging by the big puddles, it had been raining for a while, and sure wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Fuck! This rain is too fucking heavy!" He was too busy complaining to here the older male pack away and stand behind him, looking over his head. He did however notice when he was pulled towards the door, the large hand holding just above his wrist. "Hey, you can't send me out into this fucking downpour!"

He was swiftly pulled towards a shiny black car, and watched as Kakuzu quickly unlocked it, sliding in. "Get in" The two words made Hidan's heart jump, but he wasted no more time in the rain, and quickly slid into the passenger seat, glad to be out of the wet.

The radio was turned on as they pulled out of the car park, into the streets, which were faring worse than the school. A voice came on over the radio, giving traffic reports.

'_Due to the heavy rain, Hawthorn and Cambridge are flooded, and pretty much inaccessible, other roads are very slippery so drive carefully'_

Hidan groaned and hit his head off the seat. "I live in fucking Hawthorn" They were silent as the car slowed, practically stopping as the miser thought, Hidan scowled at the rain, and frowned even more when they pulled into a street of big houses he didn't recognise. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, you can stay until the rain eases up" Hidan flushed internally at the thought of being in his teacher's house, that would mean they would have to eat, which would mean his sensei would have to take his mask off at some point or another, he couldn't starve could he?

He didn't know why he was so interested, the man was a miser and a bastard, and most of all he was his teacher. Hidan couldn't have a crush on his teacher, especially not Kakuzu.

As reality struck him, he choked on his breath a bit, as the pair made a break for the house. The oak doors slammed shut behind him, and he was left staring at the large hallway, with a cosy looking red velvet living room. This was living the life, the more Hidan pondered the older man, the more he confused him.

He slipped his shoes off, and shuffled after the man, who had left his outer coat hanging up. Hidan's eyes were drew to his bare arms, stitches covered them, as if holding the skin on. That must be why he was covered up, it made his curiosity wander to the man's head area… was it similar?

They soon came across a marble kitchen, for someone who claimed to hate spending money, his house was incredibly extravagant, with all the latest gadgets and what not. Hidan was surprised the man didn't have chefs and maids everywhere. He was sure the house would be too big for one man to clean by himself.

He frowned when he realised that the miser might not be alone, he might have a wife, a girlfriend, or a partner of some sort, heck he might even have kids! Hidan gulped at the thought. "do you want to call your parents, let them know where you are?"

Hidan frowned and shook his head. "I live with my friends, they won't care where I am" Kakuzu just nodded sauntering over to the fridge, before turning to glance at his guest.

"What do you want to eat then?" Hidan jumped out of his thoughts, and a light blush covered his face, how ridiculous he was being.

"Erm, I dunno, just whatever you're having, just make it taste fucking good" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but turned and started on food. They did not talk while he was cooking, Hidan just sat staring holes in his back, he was annoyed that his hands were itching to touch the elder's skin, to remove more clothes, to see more.

He gasped when the food was placed infront of him, not really paying attention to what it was, as the mask was slowly eased down, revealing a tan face with the same stitching along the edge of his mouth, only enough to hold his mouth in place, it moved like a normal person's.

Hidan hadn't noticed himself stop eating, until their gazes met, a single eyebrow raised in Hidan's direction. The boy flushed, and looked down, eating in silence as he stared at his plate.

Kakuzu chuckled and put his fork down, leaning onto the table in Hidan's direction. "Something wrong?" Hidan choked on his food, but shook his head, still avoiding the elder's gaze. His breathing stopped when Kakuzu stood and walked around the table grasping onto Hidan's chin, forcing the younger male to look at him. "I think there is"

Hidan groaned quietly at the lust in the elder's eyes, before their lips were crushed together at a bruising force. His eyes slid closed, as thick hands rubbed the back of his neck, sucking away his sanity, as a tongue slid easily into his mouth, meeting his in a harsh battle.

Hidan groaned when his lip was bit, he had always been a one for masochistic pleasure. He was pretty sure Kakuzu did too… now. "You like it rough then?" Hidan just whimpered, as the larger man backed him into a wall, teeth latching onto the pale neck, breaking through the skin easily.

The rough tongue lapped up at the blood, and Hidan's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the pleasured pain. "B-Bed" Kakuzu smirked and threw Hidan over his shoulder, roughly squeezing the plump bottom next to his face as he made his way into the large bedroom. The bed was big enough for 4 people, and had a decorative curtain draped over the four posters.

"How f-fucking rich are you?" Kakuzu just chuckled, throwing the younger male onto the bed, eyeing him like he was a predator after his prey. And this prey was particularly delicious.

He quickly removed his own shirt, revealing to Hidan the extent of the stitches, he smirked and leaned forward, tearing Hidan's jacket off, revealing that the boy had gone without a shirt for the day. Hidan just shrugged and grinned under the questioning gaze. Kakuzu racked his short nails down the pale chest, leaving angry red trails down the previously unmarked skin.

Hidan shuddered, and grasped at thick shoulders, tracing the stitches, as the sinful mouth trailed down to a nipple, nipping at it a bit too hard, and drawing a single drop of blood.

"Oh Jashin!" hands ripped Hidan's pants off, leaving only his boxers, which had moved lower at the force of removal. Kakuzu sent Hidan a smouldering look, before harshly squeezing the growing bulge, relishing in the loud moan that tore from the younger male's throat.

As the boxers were removed, Kakuzu crushed his lips back onto Hidan's briefly allowing Hidan to trace his mouth, before nibbling on the tongue. The double sensation of the bruising kiss, and the hands massaging his thighs, had the boy bucking desperately into the air, he wasn't sure he could take much more of the teasing.

Hidan whimpered when his erection was grasped, and pumped erratically. He knew the elder was only teasing him further, biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed again, he leaned forward and tugged impatiently at the black dress pants.

Getting the message, Kakuzu let go and sat on his haunches, staring Hidan out. The zealot was sprawled across his bed, naked and flushed, the leaking member twitching every few seconds.

Slowly he tugged the material down, sniggering at the frustrated look on his pupil's face. Once he was fully undressed, Kakuzu crawled over the boy, smirking before roughly flipping him over, knowing the boy's erection would be trapped between his body and the bed.

"Lube?" Kakuzu glanced around his room, knowing where the lube was, he just wasn't sure whether the younger male wanted to be lubricated or not.

"No, fuck me dry" A sly smirk appeared on the elder's lips, he shrugged and trailed three fingers around the puckered hole, teasing the male, until he was pushing back, desperately trying to impale himself on the long fingers.

Giving the boy what he wanted, two of the fingers slid in, pushing past any resistance the pale body gave him, but he was surprised when there was practically none. The zealot must of really wanted this, this was proven even further, when a long moan erupted from the boy, and he rocked back, angling his hips so that the fingers brushed his prostate.

Another finger slipped in, roughly massaging the other man's prostate, hard enough for him to writhe in an overwhelming pleasure, borderline pain. "Kuzu!"

Kakuzu couldn't take it anymore, he ripped his fingers of out the boy, earning a hissed groan, and crawled over him, dragging him tongue up the spine of the other, relishing in the shiver that tore from Hidan. He pulled Hidan up so he was once again on all fours, and lined up, chuckling before slamming in, not waiting before he pulled out and repeated the action, some blood coating him.

"FUCK! Kakuzu-sama HARDER" A gruff noise came from the man, but he complied , his thrusts becoming harder and faster, not relenting on the quivering body under him.

The bed began to rock under the force of their movements, Hidan tried desperately to keep up with Kakuzu but he was finding it hard, with the immense pleasured pain he was feeling, he was loving this more than he had ever loved anything before. _This _was heaven.

"You like that?" When Hidan whimpered the elder only grinned more, trailing his hand around to the zealot's weeping member, teasing the tip with the lightest of touches. "You want me to touch you here too?" Hidan cried out in longing, the opposite sensations of pressure was almost overwhelming.

A rough hand came around to harshly pump the member, which had the zealot screaming with both relief and frustration. The sensations were pushing him dangerously close to the edge, but he wanted to hold on, he wanted to keep going, but he could tell by the other's breath, that his sensei was close to, and he knew that Kakuzu would want him to come first.

The thrusts became erratic, and Hidan arched, his seed shooting all over the sheets, and the tanned hand that let go to steady the other male. Kakuzu continued pounding for a few more thrusts before the heat and pressure became too much, he grunted, sinking his teeth into a pale shoulder, as he filled Hidan, who whimpered and writhed under him.

Both were spent, the physical effort put into their love making was almost too much for them, and Hidan flopped, not caring he was lying in a puddle of his own cum. "What have we just done?"

Hidan chuckled at the muttered question, Kakuzu could lose his job over this, and Hidan could be kicked out of school, his 5th school. "It was fucking awesome though" Kakuzu shook his head and pulled Hidan up, carrying him into the bathroom. When Hidan gave him an annoyed look he just smirked. "You smell"

Hidan nearly screamed. "I smell of you, you fucker" Kakuzu, pushed him into the shower, towering over the zealot. "I know, and if you I don't get it off, I won't be able to control myself"


End file.
